sgwcfandomcom-20200213-history
Roqui Zaxari
Roqui Zaxari, also known as NODnuke45, is a Gray Jedi from the planet Iridonia. Biography Early Life As a child, Roqui was taken from his family and home planet Iridonia, he was taken by Mandalorians and was sent to the planet Mandalore where he was raised by a Mandalorian family and taught the Mandalorian way of life, later after his childhood was over and he had left his Mandalorian brothers and sisters behind, he learned that he was force sensitive. 3942 BBY / 5942 BC Roqui discovers the dark side of the force, and moves to a very isolated location on an unknown outer rim planet. He practices using dark side force energy for years and years, combining Mandalorian fighting techniques with dark force energy discharges. As he becomes one with the dark side of the force he becomes extremely powerful, his body becomes supercharged with dark side energy and his life span increases to tens of thousands of years long. 428 BBY / 2428 BC Roqui has remained on the same unknown outer rim planet and has trained and refined his skills with dark side force energy, and become so powerful with the dark side of the force that one could say he can nearly summon the very essence of the dark side to his will. Over the centuries he has sensed the many atrocities and heroics that were comitted by the many sith, jedi, and armies that have arisen and fallen while he was training so hard. 16 BBY / 2016 BC Roqui has taken a long and well deserved rest as well as the time to go over the events which he has sensed occur, and eventually decides that he will become a gray jedi. He does not agree with the jedi order and their way of life, their policies or their use of the light side of the force, Roqui is, always has been and most likely always will be a very angry person and therefore naturally drawn to the dark side of the force. However, Roqui decides that his anger and dark side power should be harnessed for good rather than evil, for he is not selfish nor greedy, and he in fact values life very much. 13 BBY / 2013 BC After leaving his sanctuary and roaming the galaxy on a long venture of exploration and discovery, Roqui senses the rising tensions and conflicting forces throughout the republic and other organizations and offers his services to the senate of the republic, they refuse to accept him as one of their humble servants to the republic, mainly because the jedi order ruled that he was not to be trusted because of his overwhelming dark side powers. He sat by and watched as the clone wars were fought and still reluctantly remained quiet and inactive as the galactic civil war was fought, however over this same period of time word of his presence was spreading around the galaxy. 3 ABY / 1997 BC With the galactic civil war at an end, and most of the galaxy at peace and seemingly to be at peace for a long, long time, there is no need for Roqui to watch over the galaxy to ensure its eventual prosperity, for he had planned to interfere with the clone war and the galactic civil war in case anything had gone terribly wrong with them and the balance of power had shifted to the sith, but otherwise he had planned to let the wars continue on their own course through history. Even so, his open appearances in the galaxy had caused his presence to not go unnoticed and tensions between himself and the other inhabitants of the galaxy had risen due to the widespread untrust and suspicion of any dark force users that most intelligent life forms have throughout the galaxy. 4 BBY / 2004 BC Roqui boards a passenger ship outfitted with suspended animation pods. Estimated time to arrival, 156 years. 100 ABY / 1900 BC A power surge to Roqui's ship causes the suspended animation pod and engines to malfunction and he is frozen far longer than intended. 2003 Roqui's ship approaches Earth and the Tau'ri intercept it. He is taken to the SGC and is finally able to leave his suspended animation pod, and is questioned by Colonel O'Neill. Upon sensing that the people of the SGC are friendly, Roqui answers all of O'Neill's questions and soon after, Roqui makes a deal with General Hammond, and is put through SGC Training to become a member of an SG team. 2005 Roqui meets Ram at his final training periods as the leader of an enemy team keeping Roqui from completing his objectives. The two become good friends and are assigned to the same SG team. 2006 Roqui and Ram are surrounded by enemy forces and on the verge of capture, but Ram comes up with an idea and the two use their abilities together to defeat the forces. 2007 Roqui reaches the rank of Captain and is saddended to see Ram leave the Air Force. 2010 Roqui reunites with Ram and both reach the rank of Major 2011 The SGC had a power overload and was on the verge of destruction. Roqui went through the Stargate along with 12 other people. He and four others were sent to the planet in the Arlun galaxy.